1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor waterproof structure, and more particularly to a motor waterproof structure, which is able to effectively protect the circuit board from being short-circuited and burned out in a humid environment. Moreover, the motor waterproof structure makes it easy to perform the failure analysis and reworking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the continuous advance of sciences and technologies, there is a trend to develop high-speed and miniaturized electronic apparatuses with integrated functions. As a result, the electronic components are more compactly arranged. The electronic components will generate high heat to cause unstable operation. This will affect the reliability of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, it has become a critical topic how to solve the heat dissipation problem.
The application range of fan motor has become wider and wider. The motor is applied to various specific products such as transportation tools, fans and computer peripheral products. When the motor is used in a humid environment, the stator, windings and circuit board in the motor are quite sensitive to moisture. The moisture may infiltrate into the motor to wet the internal components. This will lead to corrosion of the motor and shorten lifetime of the motor. In some serious cases, the moisture will cause short-circuit and burnout of the internal electronic components of the motor. As a result, the motor will failure. Therefore, a mechanism is required to protect the electronic components of the motor.
There is a conventional means for solving the above problem. That is, the gap between the rotor and the stator of the fan and the gap between the stator and the fan frame are as minified as possible. In this case, the internal components of the motor are not so likely to be moisturized. However, such means can only provide limited protection effect.
There is another means to protect the internal components. That is, a cement material is filled into the motor to coat the motor with a layer of cement. This can avoid infiltration of moisture. However, this also leads to a shortcoming that the motor is completely enclosed in the cement body. When performing failure analysis for the motor, it is necessary to entirely disassemble the motor. During the disassembling process, the original aspect of the motor is apt to be destroyed due to enclosure of the cement body. Therefore, this means leads to difficulty in failure analysis and reworking.
According to the above, the conventional motor waterproof structure has the following shortcomings:    1. The circuit board can be hardly effectively protected.    2. The circuit board is likely to be short-circuited and burned out in a humid environment.    3. It is hard to perform failure analysis and reworking.